


Эйвери

by Melis_Ash



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Black Sails, Historical RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Golden Age of Piracy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Они оба слышали об Эйвери.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2017 для команды Black Sails. Бета rose_rose.  
> 2) Слегка вольное обращение с историческими фактами (впрочем, не больше, чем в каноне сериала).  
> 3) Генри Эйвери - знаменитый пират, о жизни которого ходило немало легенд. Хотя его пиратская карьера была не такой уж долгой, он вошел в историю пиратства благодаря захвату корабля, принадлежавшего Великому Моголу Аурангзебу. Конец его жизненного пути по сей день остается неизвестным.

Они все слышали об Эйвери. Джек был сыном портного, но даже в Лидс, раскинувшийся на берегах реки Эйр в Йоркшире, долетали истории, которые передавали из уст в уста мальчишки с кораблей в английских портах. В Плимуте, Пуле, Бристоле, Лондоне, в других местах. Измученные и забитые, вынужденные служить своим капитанам за гроши, а то и вовсе за еду, они повторяли легенду о короле пиратов, как молитву, в надежде, что и их жизнь когда-нибудь столь же чудесным образом изменится к лучшему. Генри Эйвери ограбил корабль, принадлежащий самому Великому Моголу, говорили они. Золото и драгоценности, специи и шелка, и самый главный бриллиант этой плавучей сокровищницы — внучка Могола. Генри Эйвери живет в своем огромном дворце на Мадагаскаре, говорили они. Он правит королевством пиратов мудро и справедливо, он совсем не похож на злобных владельцев кораблей, от которых получаешь одни побои. Генри Эйвери женился на внучке самого Могола, молодой и красивой, рассказывали корабельные юнги, провожая взглядом потрепанных портовых шлюх.

В день, когда Джек Рэкхем вместе с Энн ступил на пристань в Нассау, ему рассказали еще одну историю про Эйвери: как тот приплыл в Нассау и в награду за гостеприимство губернатора одарил его деньгами. Говорили, бывший губернаторский дом построен на деньги Могола Аурангзеба. Джек стоял перед выкрашенным в зеленое фасадом, задрав голову, и представлял, что у него когда-нибудь будет собственный дом — такой же, если не лучше.

В Нассау еще оставались люди из команды Эйвери, они любили рассказывать истории о бывшем капитане, а им охотно ставили за это выпивку. Джек извел так часть своей первой добычи как пирата. Он пытался расспросить об Эйвери капитана Трокмортона, но тот мог сам купить себе рома и только смотрел на Джека как-то странно — чуть ли не с жалостью.

— Вы, верное, много знаете об Эйвери, — попытался подольститься к нему Джек. Он еще был новеньким в Нассау, и на него смотрели свысока (на него вечно смотрели свысока, ему приходилось доказывать право быть с другими наравне).

— Да, я знаю о нем достаточно, — хмуро глянул на него Трокмортон. Он был не в настроении разговаривать, похоже. 

— Я слышал, что... — начал Джек.

— Об Эйвери все много чего слышали, — усмехнулся в седеющую бороду его собеседник. — Но ты бы поменьше слушал эти сказочки, парень.

«Вот же старый хрен». Еще один, кто думает, что у Джека Рэкхема ничего не получится. Но он докажет однажды, когда-нибудь.

— Дался тебе этот Эйвери, — дивилась Энн.

— Ты не понимаешь, он был бедняком, как я, как мы с тобой, а стал королем пиратов и женился на дочери Могола. Ну, индийского императора, — пояснил Джек, увидев, как Энн недоуменно наморщила лоб.

— Так тебе, выходит, принцессу подавай? — нахмурилась Энн. То ли всерьез, то ли в шутку. Она часто хмурилась, улыбающейся он её видел редко.

— Нет, конечно, — Джек чмокнул её макушку, — мне нужна только ты.

Позже, среди роскоши бывшего дома Николаса Тротта, того самого, который построили на деньги пиратов, окруженный прихлебателями, сбежавшимися на звон монет с «Урки де Лимы», Джек будет спрашивать себя, был ли Эйвери так же несчастен.

* * *

В доме Роджерсов, конечно, слышали об Эйвери — злодее, который поднял мятеж против капитана, стал пиратом и захватил корабль, принадлежащий Великому Моголу. Это изрядно осложнило отношения между империей Моголов и Ост-Индской компанией. За головы людей из команды Эйвери была назначена баснословная награда — пятьсот фунтов (говорили, Компания затем удвоила эту сумму), но вернуть сокровища это не помогло. Уильям Дампир, приятель отца, любил рассказывать пиратские байки. «Мы с Эйвери стояли вместе на рейде в Ла-Корунье, — говорил он, — только на разных кораблях. Эти черти подняли мятеж, потому что им давно не платили, и их капитан предпочел уступить место Эйвери».

Хоть чем-нибудь команда недовольна всегда. Это Вудс понял позже, когда сам ушел в море на «Герцоге». Их добыча была не такой большой, как у Эйвери, но людская молва увеличила её до баснословных размеров: слишком уж вожделенным призом были испанские галеоны, шедшие в Акапулько из Манилы. Члены команды, судившиеся с ним, утверждали, будто он утаил от них часть денег, спрятал, когда они чинили корабли в голландской Батавии. (Часть матросов дезертировала тогда, и пришлось набирать людей, а еще закупать провиант, продавать давший течь «Маркиз», захваченный у испанцев. И еще были местные чиновники, которые искали любой повод придраться.) Верно, в воображении простых матросов Вудс был богат, как Эйвери, да только приговор суда сделал его банкротом, а та стоянка в Батавии принесла проблемы с Ост-Индской компанией — пришлось платить им отступные из-за нескольких сделок на их территории. Господа из Компании, верно, были бы не прочь наложить лапы и на всю добычу — в этом они были не лучше пиратов.

Вудс встретился с ними снова всего два года спустя, когда просил разрешения на торговлю рабами. Он всем врал, что речь только о работорговле — инвесторам, Компании, даже жене (это было несложно, они с Сарой почти перестали разговаривать друг с другом к тому времени). 

Мадагаскар, где, по слухам, правил Эйвери, встретил его нищетой: полуодетые пираты в звериных шкурах, их женщины из местных, дети-метисы. Ни дворца, ни самого короля пиратов, ни пригодных для дальних плаваний судов в гавани. Все здесь пришло в упадок с тех пор, как торговец Адам Болдридж свернул свой бизнес на острове Святой Марии больше десяти лет назад. Пираты строили планы захватить «Делисию», и ночами приходилось выставлять дополнительный караул. За два месяца соглашение с пиратами было достигнуто: они подписали петицию королеве Анне с просьбой о помиловании. Настала пора для королевства Эйвери стать частью английских владений.

Ост-Индская компания снова показала зубы, встав на пути планов Вудса на Мадагаскар, но это было уже не важно: Джозеф Эддисон, королевский секретарь, ответственный за южные территории, предложил ему альтернативу. Нью-Провиденс, пиратская база на Багамах. Остров, заброшенный лордами-собственниками Каролины много лет назад. Это там, по слухам, высадился Эйвери после захвата индийских сокровищ. Мысль эта проскакивает и исчезает, тень знаменитого пирата не может конкурировать в воображении Вудса с долгами и деловыми обязательствами.

* * *

Вудс не любитель сказочек о пиратах, но после разговора с Рэкхемом это имя неотвязно вертится в голове. Какой же властью обладал Эйвери — возможно, давно мертвый — над умами некоторых людей! Бывший хозяин города сидит в камере в подземельях форта и, должно быть, чертовски доволен тем, как ему удалось провести губернатора. Испанские деньги ускользнули от них, а опасность, нависшая над Нассау, становится все более реальной.

Элинор и мадам Макс застыли в ожидании у него за спиной. Бывшая и нынешняя королевы пиратов, если можно так выразиться. Семья Гатри годами была для Нью-Провиденса тем же, чем для Мадагаскара Адам Болдридж. Затем эта роль перешла к другому человеку, но суть осталась той же. Эти две женщины принадлежат к миру, который ему ближе дурацких выдумок. Бухгалтерские расчеты (любое предприятие должно окупаться, приватирская экспедиция — тоже), грязные сделки, честные сделки, взятки, нужные связи, пущенные в ход в подходящий момент. В сущности, думает Вудс, с партнерами в этой игре ему повезло. Хватит ли их объединенных усилий, чтобы повергнуть в прах тень чертова Эйвери?


End file.
